1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display module, and more particularly, to a plastic chassis in which distribution of a metallic element for dissipating heat is changed in each portion of the plastic chassis so that heat dissipation can be effectively performed, and a plasma display module having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plasma display modules are flat display devices for displaying an image using a gas discharge. Plasma display modules can be made thin and a high-quality large screen having a wide viewing angle and thus have come into the spotlight as large flat display devices.
A plasma display module includes a chassis base to support a plasma display panel (PDP) and a circuit board, etc.
In general, a chassis is formed of metal such as aluminum (Al) having good thermal conductivity and has a flat rectangular shape with which the entire surface of the PDP is covered, so as to perform the function for supporting a high-weight plasma display panel and dissipating heat generated in the PDP during operation.
Thus, the weight of the chassis base in the plasma display module is considerably larger.
To address the problem, the chassis base can be manufactured using plastics which are lighter than metal. However, a heat-dissipating characteristic of the chassis formed of plastics is inferior compared to a chassis formed of metal. In addition, both i) a portion in which a large amount of heat should be dissipated and ii) a portion in which a large amount of heat needs not be dissipated have the same thermal conductivity so that heat dissipation is not effectively performed.